Not All That Shines Is Good
by Celtic Guardian1
Summary: Kenshin gone mad? Sano being stalked by a little girl? Yahiko changing his mind about kaoru being ugly? eight characters think they are going crazy and the little jewel that made them think it. r/r
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The sun was setting on a little village in Japan. A group could be seen from afar Walking down a path from their trip to the Akabeko. "Ah, that hit the spot" commented Sanosuke with a deep sigh. "You could at least thank me, you freeloader", ranted Kaoru As always.  
  
"Yeah, sano you should thank Kaoru", said Yahiko with a smile. "Thanks Yahiko, I see You're finally appreciating everything your sensei does for you," replied Kaoru giving a proud smile. "Yeah, thank her for taking us out to eat, instead of intoxicating us with the monstrous creations she calls food".  
  
"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE..". Everybody burst out laughing at the sight of Kaoru chasing Yahiko. As always Kenshin tried to stop Kaoru with his passive talk. "Miss Kaoru, I believe you should calm down now, that you should". Kaoru shoved Kenshin out of the way, "you should stay out of this Kenshin", and began chasing Yahiko once again. Megumi rushed to were Kenshin laid all swirly eyed, "are you alright sir Ken? You know, you shouldn't try to stop a simple-minded child like Kaoru".  
  
Kaoru made a sudden stop, "who are you calling simple-minded?" Kaoru shouted angrily With a fiery background.  
  
"I don't know how you can put up with this sir Ken, violent tomboys like her should not be allowed to walk so freely in the street", Megumi ended it with her traditional hand-to-the-side-of her-mouth laughter.  
  
"TOMBOY? You don't really believe that slimy adult do you kenshin?" Kaoru asked with big puppy-like eyes. "And you don't really believe I'm a slimy adult do you sir Ken?" Megumi asked in the same way.  
  
"Well?" they asked in unison. Kenshin's eyes widened "oro?" "You wanna know what I think?" Sano shouted from the back. "NO", Megumi and Kaoru yelled back in unison once again. "Soooo. huh were he go?" both Kaoru and Megumi searched for a missing Kenshin.  
  
"C'mon Ayame and Susume it's getting late we should head back now that we should". "Uncle Ken what's a tomboy?" asked a very curious Susume. "Oro? he he umm you shouldn't worry about that now Susume that you don't". Susume gave Kenshin a confused look, and then turned to her sister, "Ayame, you're a tomboy". " Am not, you're the tomboy"  
  
"Please girls stop fighting," said Kenshin with a nervous smile. "There he is", shouted Kaoru. "Come back sir Ken you haven't answered us yet", "Oro? Ok girls time to run". Kenshin picked up both Ayame and Susume and ran as fast as he could. "You're not getting away that.huh?" Kaoru suddenly trailed off when something caught her eye.  
  
"What is that?" Kaoru asked herself when she spotted something shiny in the grass. As she got closer to it, it appeared to be a small spherical crystal. "It's beautiful", she said as she bent down to pick it up. "Hey missy what are you doing over there, hurry up or you'll be left behind". "Hey Sano look what I." " Maybe she stopped because she finally realized how ugly she is, the truth must be shocking for her that is why she suddenly stopped hahahahahaha", Yahiko interrupted. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE CREEP", Kaoru yelled as she unknowingly put the little crystal in her pocket and ran after yahiko.  
  
David. 


	2. Uncle Sano

Author- Well I got bored so I wrote chapter 2, and for those wondering, "No, this is not A k/k fic". First of all I don't write romance and if for some demented reason I do let's Just say it's not exactly what you would expect (it would be pure insanity). Oh another thing, I forgot to mention this in my first chapter, I dedicate this story to my psychotic sister who helped me write this story. She once wrote for fanfiction and hopefully she'll Continue writing, she goes by the name "GokusBxtch" (read her story and make fun of her. But don't tell her I said that cuz she'll probably go psycho again and let's just say my body will end up in a river somewhere) Lori: (the author's crazy sis) I heard everything Author: (gasp) well gotta run (literally) so hope you enjoy the story and remember always buckle your seatbelt.  
  
Chapter 2: Uncle Sano  
  
"OOWWW", whined Yahiko as dr. Gensai bandaged his wounds. "Stupid Kaoru why did you have to go and hit me so hard", Yahiko shouted at Kaoru who was sitting in the opposite side of the room. "Well that'll teach ya not to call me ugly.. Yahiko-chan" teased Kaoru as she began to laugh at the anger Yahiko was building by her comment. "STOP CALLING ME CHAN". "NOT UNLESS YOU STOP CALLING ME UGLY". "Ugly, ugly hahahaha", sang yahiko. "Why you..", in the background you could see Yahiko and Kaoru pulling at each other's faces like always.  
  
Dr. Gensai sweatdropped "Yahiko stop moving otherwise your bandages will loosen, Kaoru please wait outside", he scolded them. Embarrassed by their actions they apologized "we're sorry".  
  
Kaoru stepped outside and watched the stars, when she remembered she still had the crystal with her, the one she found earlier that evening. She reached into her pocket (AN- do kimono's have pockets? Oh well) pulled out the little jewel and stared at it for a while "I wonder where it came from?".  
  
Kaoru turned to the sound of footsteps approaching her, it was Megumi. "What do you have there Kaoru?", "none of your business, don't forget I'm still mad at you for calling me a tomboy", Kaoru said as she remembered the earlier events.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Kaoru stop being a brat, let me see", Megumi said in a pleading kinda way. "NO!", "c'mon", "I SAID NO". Both Megumi and Kaoru fought for the ownership of the crystal. Megumi accidentally pushed Kaoru and sent the jewel flying out of her hand. "Look what you made me do Megumi", Kaoru yelled as she searched for it. "I didn't make you do anything it's not my fault you have butter fingers ohohohohohoho", and with that she walked away.  
  
Kaoru searched once more, but gave up after a while, "(sigh) this is hopeless, maybe I'll Find it in the morning", Kaoru turned around and left.  
  
********At that same time********  
  
"C'mon Susume let's hide from uncle Ken", "yeah good idea I'll go right and you go.umm. the other right", Susume said a little confused at her own statement. "Ok", was all Ayame said as they ran off to hide. Ayame ran outside thinking they would never find her if she climbed a tree, when she stepped on something that seemed to be the size of a marvel.  
  
"Huh. what is it? Oh it's so pretty. Maybe I can give it to uncle Ken". Ayame stuffed the crystal in her pocket (@.@ there goes that pocket thing again) and ran off to look for uncle Ken. What little Ayame didn't know was that the crystal in her pocket began to change it's color from transparent to red. Ayame began to feel a little strange When she bumped into Sanosuke.  
  
"Hey there little one what are you doing out here?... Are you feeling ok? You look like you may have a fever". Sanosuke reached for her forehead, "your temperature is fine". All of a sudden Ayame threw herself onto Sanosuke, this kinda startled him. "What's Gotten into you Ayame?", Sanosuke tried to brake away, but the stubborn little girl wouldn't let go.  
  
Sanosuke started freaking out now, so he called for the one person that would know what to do, "KENSHIN", sano shouted. Kenshin came running thinking something serious was happening. "What is it Sano?..oro?", Kenshin was also a little surprised when he saw Ayame clinging onto Sano as if her life depended on it.  
  
"A little help here", he said pointing at Ayame. Kenshin got the hint and walked towards them. "Ok, Ayame it's time to go now, come on let go of uncle Sano", Kenshin managed to separate the little girl from the tall fighter, but as he did Ayame landed a hard kick on Kenshin's knee. " I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here with uncle Sano". Once again Kenshin wore his famous swirly eyes, but not only because of the pain he felt in his leg but also at the statement the little one had made. Ayame turned to the fighter for hire, "uncle Sano can I stay here with you today?" she waited patiently for his answer. "Well this isn't really my house so umm.", Sano trailed off when he saw the little tears building up.  
  
"Umm but I guess Kaoru wouldn't mind", Sano said not wanting to make the little girl cry. "YAY, I love you uncle Sano", with that she gave him another big hug. Sano grimaced "ookkaaaayyy, lets back away a little ok ayame", "whatever you say uncle sano". She took his hand and skipped towards Kaoru's room to ask her if she could stay.  
  
Well how was that?. hope it wasn't stupid oh well, oh for those of you who are kind of confused, the crystal makes peoples mood to switch when it turns a specific color so there hope there is no further confusion. Anyway my sis got hungry so she stopped chasing me and went to get some ramen I'm getting kinda hungry too so see ya and remember REVIEW!!! 


End file.
